Monitoring systems hosted by a service provider can free end users from the complexity and cost of installing and managing their own systems. One primary concern of potential customers of hosted monitoring systems, however, is the potential loss of privacy inherent in storing data with another organization. Such customers are concerned that their data may become public, whether through accident or a digital attack, and this concern is a barrier to greater adoption of the more efficient hosted monitoring system model.